


The Innocent Villain.

by SimonSilverBean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Casey's a thot, Castle gays, Eating Disorders, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Garreth hates his life even though he's a prince., M/M, Original Character(s), Xavier's depressed., Xavier., You'll never guess who has it?, but I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/SimonSilverBean
Summary: (Oh boy here we go.) In a land, far off somewhere in the states, we take you back into medieval times, a time when kingdoms (usually) lived in harmony. A time when you could be a simple farmer, salesman, or anything in between. Or you could be like Xavier, dirt poor with nothing left to lose. But he does have one more thing stolen from him. His heart. And the prince of his kingdom stole it.(Alright so, it's like modern times with modern standards, but in a medieval setting. Like if thier were castles and kingdoms and towns like that but in 2019.)





	The Innocent Villain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Again this is different from what I usually write but, here we are. I've had my story ready for around 3-4 years. So here we go.

Chapter One: Xavier.

This is a tale about Xavier Alexandria. He had a mother, father, and older sister.

Now, notice how I said had?

Well that is sure not true anymore.

When Xavier was about 14 his father abandoned them to rot in the dust where they found him. And his sister followed after a few short years.

Where they were going was never clear to Xavier. All he knew was he had to take care of his mother. His poor mother who was always there for him. She was ill. Very ill. Cancer it seems. And Xavier would be there every moment. 

Poor was an understatement of what they were. They only managed to eat from purchasing food from the strange amount of money that thier father brought home. He had no job, and neither had his mother.

So the money appearing on the dinner table every night was very strange.

But do 4 starving people ever question why? Of course not.

So their mother went out every night, and brought them all back something tasty.

-

Xavier was a small man, around 5'7. Short jet black hair and soft lime green eyes. He was very skinny (go figure) and shoulders about the width of half a ruler, maybe less.

He wore a blue sweater, the same kind he's had since he was very little. He loved it to pieces. Almost literally as it was almost worn out. His mother mother made them for him. He wore blue jeans, and red shoes.

His favorite activities were drawing and day dreaming. He would always look out the window and wonder. 

Maybe look at other things too.

They lived fairly close to the castle of their kingdom. An eye shot away if you will.

Xavier.. Saw things. 

Like the prince.

He knew his name. Everyone did. Garreth Rosehart. Had was always outside in the garden. So tender. So sweet. He'd do rhe same things Xavier did. Sit outside and wander. And the natural thing for Xavier to do was to start a fondness of the prince.

Now was it heavily frowned upon for a boy to have any sort of feeling for another boy? Yes. But he give any sort of care? Of course not. Did his mother mind? No, never. She loved her dear boy. With anyone, male, female, anything. She didn't mind in the slightest. She just wanted to see her darling boy happy.

Xavier saw things with Garreth. He picked up on his habits. And things he liked to do. He loved his flowers more than anything. And so idea struck.

He had his own flowers in the garden. Carnations. Forget-Me-Nots. And tulips. 

Now the only thing left was courage. 

He'd go up to the castle door and give these flowers as a gift to him. Simply for being a good prince.

But he could never bring himself to do it. Even with his mothers encouragement. He was just too shy. 

But he was not the only to do this no, so many hundreds of girls all across the kingdom all came one by one to give him flowers. Roses, to be precise. He turned them all down. He didn't care for roses. Sur name or not, he despised roses if you will. 

That's always what Xavier though. Or maybe it wasn't the roses he hates, but the girls?

No. No man could ever refuse that much attention.

Call Xavier a stalker but, every girl did the same as Xavier did. Spy on him, and try to give him roses.

And spy on him he did. He talks to boys a different way then with girls. It's like he actually cares what the men have to say to him.

One day he sits in the window in his attic. His favorite spot in his house. He looks out and sees a man with him. Xavier is unsure who this man is but notices one thing. 

He's enjoying the conversation. He's smiling for once in his life. He seemed very happy in that moment. Like he wanted to be there with him. 

Not how he behaves around girls oh no, he talk to them like he doesn't want to. His face is mean, looking rather upset. He says maybe one or two things, letting the girl run her mouth as far as she can go.

-

Another day Xavier is out on the town, using the couple dollars his mother gave him to pick up some food for the both of him. The town is full of chatter and laughter. How odd. They're usually dead silent and this early time of day. 

Xavier asked a salesman what was going on.

The salesman replies: "Oh dear boy have you not heard? The prince is getting married!"


End file.
